orvillefandomcom-20200222-history
Jon Cassar
Jon Cassar (legal name: John Francis Cassar) is a director of The Orville. He directed the episode Krill ''and has since been hired as director for Season 2. Background Cassar was born on the island of Malta and emigrated with his parents to Canada in 1963. He graduated from Algonquin College in Ottawa, Ontario. He directed films and television series at least since the 1990s, but his most famous work came in 2002 with the show ''24. The series proved a ratings success. The Orville Executive producer Brannon Braga had worked with Cassar on 24 and actively recruited the director for The Orville.Steinberg, Lisa. "David A. Goodman, Brannon Braga & Jon Cassar – The Orville – Comic Con 2018". YouTube. July 23, 2018. "Come and do the show," Cassar recalls Braga telling him. "I think it would be great for you.""PLANETARY UNION NETWORK: EPISODE 26". Planetary Union Network. Jan. 13, 2019. Cassar was surprised, feeling uncomfortable joining a show with strong comedic themes as he had never worked a comedy before. "I'm the king of torture," he replied. "Are you sure you got the right guy here?""The Orville | Deadline's The Contenders Emmys 2019". Deadline Hollywood. June 20, 2019. Cassar changed his opinion after surveying the show's scripts. "This is good storytelling," Cassar later said he thought to himself, "If comedy is part of that storytelling then I'm in''."Sisk, Angela. "The Orville Panel Comic Con 2018 Part One". YouTube. July 22, 2018. He was hired shortly after interviewing."The Orville's Costumes, Creatures, and Ship Miniature!". Adam Savage's Tested. July 24, 2019. His concerns were alleviated when he realized that he would be working closely with MacFarlane, a man with a strong comedy background, who could help add levity to the material when necessary."PLANETARY UNION NETWORK: EPISODE 26". Planetary Union Network. Jan. 13, 2019. Season 1 Cassar quickly ingratiated himself among the cast as a professional, talented director. "Sometimes when I'm not shooting," actor J. Lee (John LaMarr) said in mid-2018, "I'll just watch Jon Cassar work. He's just that good."Muse TV. "J Lee and Scott Grimes Talk Orville Season 2 at Comic Con". YouTube. July 24, 2018. Cassar recounts that the episode [[Krill (episode)|''Krill]] was his first with the show, and he had not seen creator Seth MacFarlane and Scott Grimes before joining the set. However, MacFarlane and Grimes were in costume as a Krill soldier by the time he arrived, so Cassar directed nearly the entire episode without seeing their faces."PLANETARY UNION NETWORK: EPISODE 26". Planetary Union Network. Jan. 13, 2019."THE ORVILLE: Interview mit den Produzenten um Brannon Braga der SciFi-Serie | SDCC 2018". Serienjunkies. July 24, 2018. "It was a very strange way to start my relationship with Seth, seeing him as Krill every day," he later recounted. "But it was an amazing script.""PLANETARY UNION NETWORK: EPISODE 26". Planetary Union Network. Jan. 13, 2019. Season 2 After shooting Krill, Cassar felt comfortable enough to direct multiple episodes of The Orville."PLANETARY UNION NETWORK: EPISODE 26". Planetary Union Network. Jan. 13, 2019. He directed four episodes and oversaw shooting on all other episodes of Season 2. Trivia * He hates shooting on the Orville's bridge for its great difficulty: the room is small, it often hosts a high number of cast members, and the number of available camera angles is constrained.Egotastic Funtime. "Talking The Orville Season 2 Cast Q&A LIVESTREAM REACTION - Comic Con 2018 | TALKING THE ORVILLE". YouTube. July 22, 2018. * He is known for grabbing the camera to film scenes himself. Cassar explained that he used to be a camera operator, and occasionally prefers controlling the take.Egotastic Funtime. "Talking The Orville Season 2 Cast Q&A LIVESTREAM REACTION - Comic Con 2018 | TALKING THE ORVILLE". YouTube. July 22, 2018. * In his opinion, the most difficult object to design for an alien species is a chair: "A chair on Moclus is not the same as a chair on another planet. You have to think about that kind of stuff."Three if by Space. "The Orville EPs Goodman Braga & Cassar - SDCC 2018". YouTube. July 27, 2018. * The final scene of Krill, ''where Teleya vows that the children of the [[Yakar|''Yakar]] will never forgive the Planetary Union, convinced him that the show was a fun balance of drama and comedy.Sisk, Angela. "The Orville Panel Comic Con 2018 Part One". YouTube. July 22, 2018. * His favorite episode is Krill.Sun - Main Stage | NYCC 2019 | SYFY WIRE. SyFy Wire. Oct. 6, 2019. Interviews * Roundtable with executive producers Cassar, David A. Goodman, and Braga * Planetary Union Network Episode 26: Interview with Jon Cassar * Interview with Adam Savage's Tested at The Orville Experience. References Category:Directors Category:Producers